Harry Potter and the Artifact of Time
by barryc10
Summary: This is a cross-over between Harry Potter and Zelda. Harry must take Link's job as Hero of Time, and stop Tom Riddle from taking over the Land of Hyrule. Please Read and Review, even if it's to say how it's a terrible story. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Artifact of Time.**

**A/N: This is a Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda Cross-over. In this story, several Legend of Zelda characters will be replaced with Harry Potter characters. Now please read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Land of Hyrule was in a terrible war. This war had started several years ago, when the different races were after the Sacred Hallows of the Sacred Realm. There was a prophecy made concerning them. Each one corresponded to a different powerful trait. The Invisibility Cloak allowed its wearer to become invisible, and sneak into the enemy's camp undetected. The Resurrection Stone allowed one to bring the dead back for a short time to learn about their mistakes. The Elder Wand was a powerful stick of magic, and could cast any spell with no drain on the caster. The prophecy stated that only one with the elements of Power, Wisdom and Courage in balance could use all three at once. If the person who grabbed them didn't have all three elements in balance, the objects would split, and the one who touched the sacred artifacts was left with the object related to the element he most believed in.

The war had gone on for years now, with no end in sight. The Hylian knights were losing men, as were the Merpeople, Giants, Humans and Gerudo. many were getting married and having kids as soon as possible, so they'd have an heir to carry on, should they die. One such couple were the Potters. James Potter was a knight wqorking for himself. Lily Potter was a Human mage. She and James had a 1 year old baby boy with them. On the other side, the Gerudo were fighting them, led by Tom Riddle. He was after the Hallows, so he could conquer death, and killed anyone in his path. Flashes of sickly green light occured almost constantly, and sweat was starting to appear on Tom's brow.

"Give up, Knights. You can't win. It is hopeless." as he talked, he cast more green spells, and more people dropped like flies.

"We won't give up! Lily, I'll distract him, you run to the forest behind you. It is a safe haven that he can't enter, not during war at any rate." James pushed his opponent back with his shield as he said that, and deflected a green spell.

"Al-alright. Just come back to me!" Lily ran off then.

"Chase her! Don't let her get away!" Some of his followers, mages, ran after Lily then. They cast red lights at her, and one even threw his ax at her,hitting her square in the back, but she kept running, as blood trailed behind her. Once she entered the haven, her followers stopped in their tracks, and had to return.

In the safe haven, Lily collapsed on the ground, already feeling herself transforming. Hagrid, the guardian of the woods, approached her, and noticed the injury. Even transforming wouldn't save her.

"Please... t-take my ch-child... Raise him... as your own... T-tell him... what happened... when he's old enough.... I beseach... thee...." Lily gave her last wishes with her dying breaths, before taking one more, and going still. Hagrid took the one year old into the forest, while outside, James was mortally injured trying to force Tom back. Eventually, Cornelius Fudge stood, and took Kingship, stopping the fighting, as he united the nation. Tom was forced to retreat, but threatened to return. All the nations returned to where they belonged. The Humans to Ordon, the Giants to Death Mountain, the Merpeople to their domain east of Kakariko, the Gerudo to the West, and the Hylians to Kakariko.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the second chapter to my story. As always please Read and Review.**

**Chapter 2:**

Nine years have passed since the Great War. Harry was sleeping in his house, being plagued by a nightmare. It was the same one he had every night.

_Harry was standing in the rain in front of a castle. The drawbridge was up, but started to lower, as if it was letting him in. Suddenly, a white horse galloped past, a young girl and her guardian ran past. As he watched them, he didn't notice the man in black armor aproach, and turned around to face him when he heard a second horse. The man said nothing, instead held a wand to the young boy's face. A flash of light occured, and the nightmare ended, only to start over._

In Hagrid's haven, the half-giant was facing a ball of light with wings, a fairy. He was talking with it, telling her what was needed. Behind him, an ancient tree stood, and it's bark was a darker color than the others. It was cursed in the night, but nothing was taken. The fairy flew off, in search of the boy without a fairy. The search led her to a treehouse suspended off the ground. She flew inside, and saw a young boy being plagued by nightmares. She flew over, and tried to rouse him.

"Hey! Harry! Wake up! Come on! Can Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Harry slowly woke up, his latest round of nightmare having just ended. He sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Who're you?"

"Finally! I'm Navy. Hagrid sent me to find you. The Great Guaridan wants to meet with you! I'm to show you the way."

"I know where to go. I've listened to Hagrid's stories before." Harry got out of bed after that, and left the tree house. He saw a girl run over, and smiled. It was Hermione, one of the children of the forest. She had her own guardian fairy for as long as she could remember, and though she looked like a child, she was ageless. Kokiri matured quickly, at which point, age didn't matter. They all had the same weakness. They couldn't leave the forest. Harry learned what he was last year, and could come and go from the forest as he pleased. It really helped the otjhers, to have an outsider accepted as a kokiri. They finally had an open trade with the other races. Harry supplied the kokiri with supplies from outside, and supplied the outside with things found only in this forest.

Harry climbed down the ladder and headed toward Hagrid's Haven, but was stopped by another boy. He was also clad in green, but had bleached blonde hair. He wore a near-permanent smirk.

"You can't pass through to Hagrid's meadow unless you have a sword and shield. There are dangers unfamiliar to us Kokiri. Dangers that you might have brought back with you. Until you have both a sword and shield, I can't let you pass."

"Draco, you let others pass whenever they want, and I have my own fairy now. Why do I need a sword and shield to pass when others don't?"

"You are not one of us. You aren't a Kokiri. Kokiri just look like a docile race, but we have great skill hand-to-hand. You are half-hylian, half-human. Hylians have great skill with the blade. Humans have great skill with magic. But neither have been allowed in the forest until now, halfling."

Harry was affronted at being called a halfling, and stalked away, in search of a sword. He learned of a sacred grove behind a small tunnel, and went there for a sword. He then used 40 rupees to buy a shield. he equipped both, and headed back, where he was finally given entry. He traveled the path, and encountered a deku-baba, a man-eating plant monster that was rooted to the ground. This kind stayed upright, and swayed back and forth, trying to hit unsuspecting victims with it's venomous thorns. Link cut it down easily, and then finished his treck to Hagrid's Haven He confronted Hagrid.

"Welcome Harry. This is my Haven. Behind me is the Sacred Tree, and it's been cursed by something. I've heard of your trecks in Hyrule field, and think this could be a suitable challenge for you. Wielding your sword and shield, i want you to enter the tree, and eliminate the beast that's inside the tree. Upon investigation, it is a spider. A very venomous spider, called Gohma. You must eliminate it, for only you have the strength to. If you succeed, you shall be rewarded. I'm sure you've heard the legend of the stones of Virtue. The Kokiri's emerald, the Giant's Ruby, and the Merpeople's Sapphire. I might be able to help you there."

"I'll do it."

"Great! I'll allow you entry. I must tell you, that there is a mtreasure that you need, which is located in the Sacred Tree." The tree's mouth opened then, allowing Harry entry. The young Halfling entered the tree, and immediately saw monsters. He climbed the ladder, and walked along the raised section, until he came to a chest, and some vines. He opened the chest, and pulled the map out of it. He then noticed the spiders on the vines, which navy identified as Skullwalltullas. Harry bypassed the vines for now, and instead went into the door at the end of the path he was on. He then went through the next door, finding a floating platform, and a large chest. He crossed the gap using the platform, causing said platform to fall and break. Harry opened the chest, obtained the slingshot, shot the ladder down, and left the room. He destroyed the skulltullas, cloimbed up, then went to an opening, and jumped onto the spider web in the middle of the floor, falling through. He fell a long way, into some brownish water. He noticed that the door ahead was unbarred so he swam to shore. He walked through the door, into a dark room. He looked around, not noticed anything, until he looked up, and saw a big, yellow eye. The eye blinked, and the spider started moving, before dropping.

Harry started fighting it, finding it difficult. He couldn't find out how to defeat her, and ended up avoiding her fangs on more than one occasion. He looked around for a safe haven, and found none, but that moment of distraction cost him dearly, as he was bitten on the arm. He cried out in pain, and alreeady felt his arm going numb. He used his remaining hand to search his gear, and found what he was looking for, a bottle of red potion. He used his teeth to pull the stopper out, and drank it. The potion healed him, and stopped the venom. With feeling back in his hand, he grabbed is slingshot, and aimed for her eye, hoping that it was her weakness. He fired a deku seed there, and it just bounced off.

"You have to shoot her eye just before she attacks!!" Harry then waited, and saw her eye glow red as she was getting ready to attack. He fired a Deku Seed at her eye, and smiled as it caused her to collapse. Harry then hacked at her eye. After many slashes, she collapsed, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. She burned away, and Harry saw a magic portal open. He entered it, and left the tree. The Halfling noticed that the Sacred tree's color was worse now.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it seems that your efforts were for naught. Apparently Gohma caused too much damage by the time you defeated her. But I will still hold my end of the deal. I told you about the three sacred stones. The Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire. Well, the three Spiritual Stones, are three of the four required artifacts to gain entry into the Chamber of the Master Sword, otherwise known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. I know not where the sword is, only what it is. Perhaps the Princess of Destiny can help you. It is time I revealed the real reason you were protected here. You see. You are the one who was chosen to stop the dark one from obtaining the Deathly Hallows. Three objects with immense powers of their own. Separate, they are harmless. Together, the holder is nigh immortal. It is your job to preven them from falling into the wrong hands. Go to Hyrule Castle. There you will surely meet the Princess of Destiny. Also, take this. It is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. The Kokiri's Emerald."

Harry took the stone and nodded. He left the haven, as the Sacred Tree withered and died. The barrier protecting the Kokiri's Forest dissipated, as Harry left the forest for a long time. He never looked back.

**A/N: This was Chapter 2. I'm going to up the rating to M. There will be no sexual content, it's just a precaution. Again, please read and review, even if it's to tell me my sory stinks. I want to hear your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda, nor am I making money off of this story. Harry Potter and all profits from Harry Potter belong to J K Rowling, and Legend of Zelda and all profits from LoZ belong to Shigeru Miyamoto. I only own myself and a few copies of the HP books, and a few copies of the LoZ games.**

**Chapter 3: Hyrulian Travels**

Harry saw Hermione on his way out, and stopped.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Well... You're leaving the forest, possibly for good. I just wanted to give you something, and teach you something as well." She held out what Harry recognised as an ocarina. "This is my ocarina. I want you to have it. I also want to teach you my favorite song. It might come in handy. I'll teach it to you in my favorite grove. For now, practice with it. I believe you have a meeting at the castle."

Harry smiled and took the ocarina. He gave her a hug and left the forest. He followed the path out to the field proper, and got onto the dirt road. He followed it until he saw what looked like a white wall. He ran the rest of the way, and crossed the drawbridge, entering Hyrule castle Town. He saw several buildings, but knew he didn't have any money, so he continued on. He saw a young girl who looked like she lived in a ranch, and walked up to her. She looked at hiom, and smiled at seeing his fairy companion.

"Hello, Fairy Boy. Where did you come from?"

"I came from the forest. I'm heading to the castle."

"Well, could you keep a look out for my dad? Wed own a ranch, and he was delivering crates of milk to them, and might have fallen asleep."

"OK. It was nice meeting you. I'm Harry."

"I'm Hannah."

Harry then headed for the castle, and walked the path to the guard. After explaining his business, he was allowed through. He followed the path to the castle, and walked across the drawbridge. Harry walked until he saw a side door that led to the garden, and entered it. He saw a girl peeking through the window, and figured it was the Princess.

"hey Princess!" The call startled her and she turned around, smiling as she saw it was the trade boy.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. I guess that you aren't here by business."

"I'm afraid not, Princess. I was sent here by Hagrid of the forest." He showed her the Spiritual Stone of the forest as proof.

"Yes, I thought as much. You see, I had a dream. In that dream, dark storm clouds billowed out over the land. Suddenly, a pillar of light shot out from the forest, pierced the clouds, and lit up the land. That light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone. I figured you had to be the one. I figured it was a prophetic dream, that something would happen, and only you can save us. The peculiar thing about the dream you is that he had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt near his right temple."

"Did you tell the king?"

"Yes, I told him. But he didn't believe it was prophetic. Harry, I want you to see something. I was spying through the window just now. There's a man that I want you to see. Will you look?"

"Of course Princess Susan." Harry walked up to the window and looked through it. He saw a dark-skinned man in black armor walk up to the king and bow. Harry recognised him, and gasped, causing the armored man to look their way. Harry pulled away when he sneered. "I don't believe it. That man is the same one from my dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. In those dreams, it's raining. I'm standing in front of Hyrule Castle town at night. Suddenly the drawbridge lowers, and a white horse, carrying two people leave the town. One is you, the other is your guardian, I guess. Suddenly a dark-skinned man in black armor appears, and he raises a stick to me. A flash of light occurs, and then darkness, before the dream repeats. It might mean that that man might try to take over Hyrule Castle."

"Harry, that man must be after the Deathly Hallows. If he has them, he'll be almost immortal. Nothing of this world will be able to kill him. You must collect the other two spiritual stones. I'll ready the guards for anything suspicious. Please go, I'll give you a note to go to Death Mountain. There's a spiritual stone there. My aunt will help you out from there."

"Thanks." Link took the note, and walked to the older woman. She had dark blonde hair, and wore armor that stopped just above her chest. In the middle of that was the simbol of an eye with a tear drop. The symbol was painted red.

"My neice tells me that you are in need of help. Well, I will help you. You are a couragious lad. I'm Amelia. I'll teach you a song that will help you in your quest. I often played this for young Hannah when she was a baby. It has great magic in its notes. It was given the title of song of the royal family." She whistled a few notes, which Harry copied with his instrument.

"There might be a man that fell asleep near here. His daughter came looking for him. Could you please find him, wake him, and send him on his way?"

"Of course, young one. I'll take you out of here as well. Grab hold." Harry grabbed her arm, and they vanished with a pop, appearing in front of the front gates of the town. See the town near here? That is Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised. The villagers are very friendly. It is at the base of Death Mountain, the home of the Gorons. It is an active volcano." She smiled. "I'll leave you now." Amelia then vanished without a trace. Harry waked to Kakariko village, determined to get the second Stone.

**TBC**

**A/N: That was chapter 3. As always read and review. I love return reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks go out to the people who reviewed so far. This chapter will have a couple characters who will keep their original names. I'm sorry for dissapointing any readers, but I didn't think that the other names available would fit them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda. They belong to their own creators. I only own the clothes on my back, and the copies of their respective media that I bought. I also own myself.**

**Chapter 4: Spiritual Stone of Fire**

_During Link's visit with Susan, in a different location:_

A man was leaving the Castle, after his meeting with the king. He reassured him of his loyalty, then headed for Kakariko. He turned after crossing the bridge, and followed the river upstream, and around the bend. He whistled the royal family's song on the spot of entry, then entered Zora's Domain. The man walked along the path, and soon stood before King Zora, and his daughter, Ruto. The man knelt.

"I thank you for meeting with me, King Zora. I simply have one request, that you give me the Spiritual Stone you possess."

King Zora sighed.

"I can't do that, Tom. You see, It is not I who carries the stone. In this race, it is the females who carry the Spiritual Stone of Water, or Zora's Sapphire, and shall only be given to the one who she will marry later in life. And you and she would not match at all. I'm sorry."

"Impudent fool. No matter. Since you will not give me the stone, I will take my leave." He turned to leave, but waved his hand behind him, and in Zora's Fountain, the Great Jabu-Jabu suddenly fell ill. Tom then vanished without a trace.

_Elsewhere, on Death Mountain Trail:_

Harry was traveling the path, heading for Goron City. He was hoping to see the Great Darunia about the Spiritual Stone of Fire. He walked past a large boulder, and paid it no mind, until he saw a Goron roll past, before being covered in an explosion. Harry kept walking, wondering why that rock exploded, but wasn't destroyed. Shrugging, he soon reached Goron City, and entered it. He ran to the edge of the top, and jumped down to the bottom, initiating a roll to absorb the impact. Rubbing his shoulder, he stood on the mat, and played the Song of the Royal Family, causing the stone door to slide open. He stepped inside, and saw a rock-man standing there. He figured it was one of the Gorons he heard about, and realised that the word Giant, which the Kokiri called them, was vastly incorrect. The chief looked at the boy, and scoffed.

"So, the Royal Family sends a boy here? Well, Darunia isn't here, so tell your king that they should come back later. Besides, he won't be taking visitors anytime soon."

Harry frowned, but remembered his manners.

"Sir, I was newly appointed as messenger, but from what I heard of Darunia's description, you match. Besides, we've met before. I'm Harry."

"Harry? The forest boy who did trades with us for the Forest spirits? It's been a few years! So, what do you need?"

"I'm in need of the Spiritual Stone of Fire. I'll do whatever it takes to obtain it."

"You too? Hmm... Well, if you'll do whatever it takes, I want you to venture into the Dodongo Caverns, and destroy the antient creature that resides within. If you can do that, I'll give you the stone."

"OK."

"Oh, take this. These bracelets are given to young Gorons. They allow you to pick bomb flowers. There's a boulder in front of the entrance. You should have seen it coming up, as recently, a small cave-in blocked the path from the forest."

"Thanks."

Harry took the bracelets and ran back to the top of the city, before leaving it. He ran over to the alcove he saw before, and saw a lone bomb flower. he picked it, and tossed it over the edge, destroying the boulder. He then jumped down, rolling to absorb the impact. He ran into the cave, and saw a giant Dodongo head in the back, mouth gaping wide. He picked up abag, and looked inside, seeing bombs. smiling, he ran into the mouth, and then headed to the giant door. He opened it, and saw a hole in the floor. he jumped down, and frowned. There was nothing here! The warrior suddenly heard loud footsteps, and turned around, to see a giant Dodongo. He'd never seen one, but knew what it was It was the legendary King Dodongo of ancient lore. it gave a loud roar, before moving slowly toward him. After a few steps, it started inhaling. Harry didn't know what to do, so just stood there, before he realised he'd better move, so as the beast exhaled, he tried to outrun the fireball. He dove to the ground, and his new metal shield protected him from a fiery death.

"Navy, how do I beat him?"

"I don't know. No one's ever killed one."

Harry was shocked by that news. He avoided more fireballs, and rolling attacks, getting more and more weary each time. Soon, he just decided to try throwing a bomb into the beast's open mouth, so the next time it started inhaling, he did just that. he tossed a bomb into the beast's gaping mouth. and waited a few seconds, before the bomb exploded, and blow a hole right through the beast's stomach and back, as pieces of skin and stomach tissue landed on the ground and lava, and a good piece of it's spine landed in front of Harry. The young boy shuddered at the horrific scene, as the giant lizard collapsed. Harry suddenly vanished, and reappeared in front of the cavern, where he promptly vomited. After wiping his mouth, he looked up at the surprised face of Darunia. He clapped Harry on his back gently, before placing a red stone in his hand.

"The Spiritual Stone of Fire. It's also called the Goron's Ruby. You'll make a fine hero. The fact that you got sick after you did what you did, only proves your not cut out for causing gruesome deaths." Link started turning pale, then a nice shade of green. "Anyway, you'd best rest here, as your stomach settles."

_Elsewhere, wherever Tom is right now:_

Tom sighed. He watched what happened on his surrogate mothers' crystal ball. He watched Link gruesomely kill King Dodongo then get sick afterward. He started wondering how hiso-called equal could be so squeamish. He shook his head and turned the crystal ball off. He had some planning to do.

**To be Continued.**

**A/N: That was Chapter 4. As always, please read and review. Again, I apologize for leaving Darunia's and Ruto's names alone. But I don't think the names Ron and Ginny would fit with them.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now for the next chapter. I should warn you about mild description of nudity, as well as a gruesome fight and death. there will be blood and gore in this chapter. Also, from now on, the dungeons in this story shall be more like the way they're shown in the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except myself, and my copies of the respective creations from JK Rowling and Shigeru Miyamoto. I don't make any profit off this, nor do I intend to.**

**Chapter 5: Ruto and the Spiritual Stone of Water, Part I**

_a week after Harry's victory on Death Mountain:_

Harry was walking along the path that followed Zora's River upriver. He was anxious to get the final Spiritual Stone from the leader of the Zoras. He smiled at the prospect of meeting the fish-people. The river was long, but he soon made it to the waterfall. He stood on an image of a grate, and heard a mysterious voice.

"Play the Song of the Royal Family, and the way forth shall open for you." Harry pulled out his ocarina, and played the aforementioned song. After the final note was played, he watched as the waterfall itself parted down the middle. He jumped the gap, and ran into the cavern. The young hero gasped as he saw a huge lake loom out before him. He saw a path, and followed it to his destination. As soon as he reached it, he stood in amazement at the large fish-like being before him.

"Can I help you, young man?"

"Are you King Zora?"

"That I am. What can I do for you?"

"I was told that I could find the Spiritual Stone of Water here."

"Aye, you can. However, the holder is not present at this time. She was eaten by our guardian god, Jord Jabu-Jabu. We need someone to go in to rescue her."

"I'll do it. So, who is the holder?"

"My daughter, Princess Ruto. If you save her, and she deems you worthy, you may have the stone."

"Okay." Harry ran beyond the zora, and soon after, saw the whale-like being that is Jabu-Jabu. He remembered that guardian gods liked offerings, so he presented a fish as an offering, and was instantly inhaled with the fish. After waking up, he looked around, before hearing a yell of shock. He rushed forward, and saw a young female. She was running from a tentacle of a giant parasite. He saw a jellyfish getting closer and closer to the young princess, and took matters into his own hands, by grabbing her around the chest, and pulling her away. He could feel the starts of breasts, but didn't care. Once they were out of danger, Ruto promptly smacked the "stranger", simply because he grabbed a little high. She was reflexively covering her upper torso.

"Who are you?"

"Harry. Are you Princess Ruto?"

"Yes. I'm the next in line for leader of all the Zoras of this land."

"Great! Let's go. Your father's worried sick!"

"I can't leave yet. That monster stole the Spiritual Stone! I must get it back, but it broke my boomerang!"

"Okay. I'll try to get it for you. You just stay here, out of danger."

"No way. I must be the one to retrieve it!"

"Fine. How do you propose we do that, Your Highness?"

"You're carry me."

"But I won't be able to fight."

"That's ok. We Zoras are very resistant to electricity. We have to be to live the way we do."

"Fine. Carrying it is." Harry picked Ruto up, mindful of her "lower area", and ran forward. Ruto used her fin blades to deal with the jellyfish, while Harry dashed forward. Unfortunately, one of the jellyfish got the young hero from behind, and zapped him with plenty of electricity. He kept going though. What he didn't know is that the first jellyfish to zap leaves behind a trace for others to follow, so Harry was zapped so much that he collapsed. The parasite then grabbed the young hero around the neck, and started to choke him. The last thing he saw was a shady figure throwing something, and then darkness took him. He thought he heard faint laughter in the background.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: My first attempt at a multi-parter. What do you think? Please R & R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Ruto and the Spiritual Stone of Water, Part II**

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He realised that he was no longer in the whale's belly. He saw Ruto next to him, also lying down. They were both bandaged. The young hero looked at his rescuer, and saw that it was a Zora Warrior, and figured that he saved them from a grim fate.

"That was very dangerous. Jabu-Jabu has many electrified Jellyfish that will zap you the moment they touch you. You were lucky I came when I did. A minute later, and you'd be dead. Ruto wasn't safe either. She had yet to develop her electric-resistant coat of mucous. So, she had to be revived from cardiac arrest because of electricity overdose."

Harry gasped, but saw that she was breathing fine.

"You went into cardiac arrest when I grabbed you, so I had to revive you there." He shook his head. "You're lucky you're even alive."

"Thanks, for that."

"I hope I won't have to do it again. Now, let's talk battle strategy. It's been a week since you were rescued."

"Sure."

_Meanwhile:_

Tom had been laughing when he saw Harry and Ruto being zapped. That fight was Harry's worst yet. He then saw how the zora saved him and revived him and Ruto. They both stayed unconsious, but he got their heart and breathing stable. He then watched how the Zora carried them out of the whale and away from danger.

"Oh, well. I was hoping that Harry'd die, but... you can't have what you want all the time. besides, I have to get ready for my coup d'etat."

_Back to the hero:_

Harry and Ruto were walking back into the body of the giant whale, to eliminate the parasite. Harry smiled to himself, while carrying a special boomerang. Ruto was simply there to get her stone. Harry saw the giant parasite, and aimed his boomerang at it, he felt it vibrate, as though it was aiming at one of the tentacles holding it to Jabu-Jabu's stomach wall. He could see stomach acid dripping, but paid the drops no mind. He then threw the boomerang, and watched it home in on the tentacle, and slash it in half, blood gushing from the upper part for a second. He did the same with the other two, and could see a puddle of blood already forming on the stomach floor. The parasite, now detached, unleashed it's first defense, and Harry took care of them easily. The second defense was unleashed, and Harry took care of it with a little more difficulty. Then, it's body defenseless, or so he thought, He ran up to it, but was shot at with a large blast of electricity. He barely dodged it, and kept going. He sliced and diced the beast, until it started to puff up. Scabs formed along it's body, as the blood it sucked coagulated, before parts of it's body broke off in a spray of blood and gore. Finally the main body just exploded, spraying blood and parts everywhere. Blood was still dripping from the parts of the tentacles still attached to the stomach wal;l, which soon dropped, causing a more steady flow of blood to occur The stomach wall wasn't repairing itself, and the holes stayed. The blood flow stopped soon, as the holes scarred over.

Harry and Ruto ran out of there, Stone in hand, and covered in blood and gore. They stopped at a bathing pool and washed the gunk off themselves, taking turns of course. Once they were clean, they headed back to the Domain, where Harry confronted King Zora.

"It's done. The parasite is destroyed."

"Wonderful. Now, Ruto, what's your say on this boy?"

"Hmm, well, he's a bit young to understand the true meaning of giving the stone away, but I say he does deserve it. He successfully did what few others would even try. I'll give it to him, as a gift from a friend. That way, even if we don't go further than that, we'll still be happy."

Harry smiled, and walked up to her, before kneeling.

"Thank you for giving me the Spiritual Stone of Water, Princess Ruto. Now I can go back and meet Princess Susan, and obtain the final key to the Temple of Time. Your choice may have saved Hyrule, as well as your domain."

Ruto smiled, and handed it to him. The Stone glowed in a deep blue, as the other two Spiritual Stones rose and surrounded him. they glowed in their appropriate colors, before they all disappeared into his body somewhere. Harry smiled at Ruto, before heading toward the exit to the Domain.

_Back at our villain:_

Tom had just walked into the Hyrule Castle Town with a horde of his monsters They terrorized the people, causing them to panic. Tom told the monsters to stay in the town, while he dealt with the king. He then walked toward the castle, as Harry just rounded the bend, and saw smoke coming from beyond the town walls.

**TBC...**

**A/N: And that was Chapter 6. Please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just made a new poll, so check it out. And this is the first time we see a Harry Potter-style magic battle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Chapter 7: The Master Sword Obtained at Last.**

_Inside Hyrule Castle:_

Tom found the King on his throne.

"King Cornelius. It's nice to see you again."

"Why are you doing this Tom?"

"I want the Deathly Hallows, and the Triforce beyond!"

"So, you'd betray me to get them? Fine then. I'll use my power to stop you." He pulled his wand sword, and got into a defensive stance. Tom lazily pulled his wand.

"You won't win, Cornelius. I'm too strong." He deflected a streak of yellow light, and sent his own spell. The two traded spells, before Cornelius started bombarding Tom with spells. Tom lazily deflected each one, and the king soon tired.

"Time to end this! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!!" A streak of green light, exactly like what was seen in the Great War, shot forth as Cornelius shot his own spell. they met in the middle, and a power struggle ensued. The twoi blasts of magic were kept in the middle, showing Cornelius' magical power. But he was already tired from the battle, and it showed, as he was slowly losing control, the light wavering. It soon broke, and he was struck with the light, killed instantly, and dropped to the ground. Tom laughed, and saw Susan and Amelia run by, and he sent a killing curse at them, with missed. He ran after them, calling his horse when he saw them get on one. He chased them on horse back out of the castle. The draw bridge lowered, and the white horse dashed out, the girl throwing an artifact into the moat, as Harry ran out of the way. He heard the sound of a horse snorting, and turned around, startled as the dark man in his dreams stood before him.

"You there, little boy! You saw a white horse gallop past just now. Which way did it go? Answer me!"

Harry stayed silent, and drew his sword and shield. Tom laughed and drew his wand.

"You think you can protect them from me? Very funny kid. Do you know who I am? I am Tom Riddle, and I will soon be the greatest Sorceror there ever was! Let me show you a fraction of my power!" He trained his wand on the boy, who rose his shield to protect himself. A streak of green light was shot out, and hit the shield, shattering it! Harry stimbled back, and fell on his butt, and watched in horror as a second streak of green light hit him. He closed his eyes in pain, as his forehead was cut. The light vanished, and Harry still alive, as was Tom. He then galloped past, laughing. Harry ran into the castle town, and saw several skeleton warriors terrorising the towns people.

The young hero ran by, and headed for the Temple of Time. He entered it, to find the remains of some skeleton warriors. Harry ran to the pedastal with the artifact in hand. It was snaped like his ocarina, but blue in color, and had the symbol of the royal family on the mouth piece. He placed the three stones on the stands, and played the Song of Time. The Dorr of time slowly opened, and Link ran in. He saw the Master Sword in its pedastal, and ran to it, pulling it out, being trapped in a cage of blue light as his soul was extracted from his body.

_Back at out villain:_

Tom Riddle walked into the Sacred Realm, and saw a set of golden triangles, but nothing else. He shrugged, and touched the golden triangles, causing an earthquake like effect. The Triforce split into three pieces, and Ton was left with the topmost triangle. The lower right and lower left triangles went elsewhere. The Triforce of Power entered Tom's skin, and he felt an immediate increase of power.

He left the Sacred realm, and went back to Hyrule Castle. He destroyed it, and built Voldemort's Castle. He then went around the land, awakening the different beasts that used to dwell in the temples.

_7 years later:_

Harry awoke, and saw a very old man in periwinkle blue robes standing before him. Harry himself was older. He was 17 now.

"Ah, you're awake. Good."

"Who are you?" Harry didn't recognise his voice.

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you can call me Albus Dumbledore, or just Albus or Dumbledore. It's been seven years since you were last awake, and it's time to tell you about a legend concerning you." And Dumbledore told Harry the legend. About how a great evil would gey greater, and only the one who wields the Master Sword can stop him/her.

"But you were too young to be the Hero of Time, so the Master Sword locked you away for seven long years, enough time for Tom to turn the land into a shadow of its former self. Your job is to stop him before its too late. he already obtained the Triforce, but he didn't obtain the treasure beyond them. Do you understand the task ahead of you?"

"Yes, Dumbledore, I do."

"Good, now I will return you to Hyrule. Good luck."

Harry vanished, and reappeared in the temple of Time. He started to walk away, when a man appeared in front of the pedastal of Time...

**TBC...**

_Next time on Harry Potter and the Artifact of Time:_

Shiek: "I'm Shiek.... In order to save the world, it's best you start at the Forest temple."

Tom: "Phantom Voldemort, go prevent Harry from saving the girl."

Sheik: "The Minuet of Forest, a song to guide you here."

Harry: (Struggling, and bloodied up.) "I... can't... give... up!"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm going to add a little twist here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Chapter 8: Hermione the Forest Sage.**

Harry turned around abruptly while drawing his sword and shield, and saw a man, wearing Shiekah clothes. He was standing in front of the Pedastal of Time with his arms at his sides.

"I am Sheik. As I see you standing there wielding the mythical Master Sword, I know the world can be saved. Harry, As you know, Tom took the Triforce from the Sacred Realm, and spread his evil all over the world. There are five critical places that he had touched. Each one was the resting place of a sage. One is in a vast forest. One is on a high mountain. One is under a deep lake. One is in the village of the Shiekah. One is within the Goddess of the sand. These five places all house the dead sages replacements, but they cannot hear the waking call from the Sacred Realm. In order to save the world, you must awaken those five sages and defeat the evil. Then the Sage of Time will seal it away."

"Wait, seal it? Why not kill it?"

"Because the holder of the Triforce of Power cannot be killed, unless you win the Triforce piece from him." Shiek sighed. "It's best you start at the Forest Temple."

Harry nodded and left the temple.

_Inside Tom's Castle:_

Tom was pacing at the peak of his castle. He then got an idea.

"Phantom Voldemort, come here!"

A phantom that carried a slight resemblance to his current appearence came forward.

"Go to the Forest Temple. Go and prevent Harry from saving that girl. She could really screw up my plans."

"Yesssss, ssssire."

_Back with our hero:_

He headed back to the castle town, and saw that it was still being ravaged. He helped defeat the creatures. He then left Hyrule Market, and headed for Kokiri Forest. It was a long walk, but he managed to reach it. Upon entering, he was shocked. The place was overrun with evil plants and other things. He narrowly avoided being eaten alive by a Giant Deku Baba, and destroyed it. He ran for the temple, deep in the forest. He came to it, and saw that Hermione's favorite stump was empty. He walked over to it, and heard a whooshing sound. He turned and saw Shiek walking to him

"The forest is plagued with the evil from outside. Hagrid wasn't able to stop it's growth. he fought valiently, and managed to hide away. But it won't last long. In order to save him and the forest, you must break the spell on the temple, and free the guardian sage. She will use her magic to send the evil away." He smiled." Music is a strong magic. It is able to put beasts to sleep, change a creatures moods, and even teleport people from one place to another. The Minuet of Forest, a song to guide you here. It's magic will teleport you to the pedastal you see there." He played the song on his harp, and Harry played along, memorising the notes. He put his ocarina away, as Shiek put his harp away. The Shiekah backed up, and threw a deku nut, vanishing in the flash. Harry climbed up to the temple entrance, and walked in. He walked through the hallway, and kept seeing the same painting everywhere.

Soon, he heard the crackling of electricity, and turned around, just to be hit by a streak of lightning. He knew he had to keep on his toes, so he drew his sword and shield, and ran toward it, but it faded into the painting. He looked around, but was struck by lightning again. Several times they played this cat-and-mouse game, and Harry was getting bloodier and bloodier each time. He missed the phantom again, and was struck by lightning again, collapsing.

"I... won't... give... up.... There... must... be... a... way... to... beat... him...."

He looked around, and saw a bow and arrow. he staggered to his feet, and ran to it. he picked it up, and focused his attention on the swirl of energy that was appearing. he focused his power, and in a flash of light, the arrow changed. It got sleeker, and more fancy. The arrow tip was sharper, and the entire thing was a golden color. It just radiated pure light. Phantom Voldemort came out, and Harry let the Light Arrow fly. The Phantom tried to change direction, but like like lightniong, he was pierced. Light started pouring out of his body as it glowed white As more light poured out, the sillouette shrunk, until it evaporated and the light zapped upward, before vanishing.

Harry panted, and collapsed on one knee. Suddenly, a girl around Harry's current age appeared. She had long brown hair, and she wore a green witch's robe. She smiled.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes, It's me. It's been seven long years since the death of our guardian tree. Because his magic was no longer in the forest, all the Kokiri grew up normally. Everyone you knew as kids are now adults. If the Guardian tree were still alive, we'd still be kids."

"Harry smiled slightly. In the shadows, Sheik, who was watching his battle, had gone slack jo\awed as Harry summoned the Light Arrow.

"He shouldn't have been able to summon the Light Arrow. It takes a lot of magic, which he wouldn't have yet. It seems that that scar is no ordinary cut. Dumbledore was right. I should pay attention to him while I can. He'll need me later." Shiek's voice was surprisingly feminine right now, but was too soft for Harry to hear, or so he thought. Sheik pulled his left gloove off, suddenly an image of a triple triangle appeared, the right one shining.

'So, that's where Susan went... I figured she'd be somewhere safe, and here she is, pretending to be a boy, hiding in plain sight.' Harry sighed.

"Harry, I must go now, to the Chamber of Sages. I can help you better there."

Harry smiled.

"Ok, stay safe."

"I will. You stay safe too." With that, she cast a spell, to reverse all the damage the phantom did. Then she cast another spell, to seal the evil found in the forest away, into a small jewel, which was kept in the temple. She then vanished. Harry also left, heading for the next temple. The Temple of Fire.

_Meanwhile:_

Tom slammed his hand on his chair arm.

"He has the power of Light? The power of Light that was sought after for many millenia? He's going to be tougher to beat than I thought. But as long as he doesn't have the powers of Fire and Ice, I can still win. By the way, _AVADA KEDAVRA_!!" The sound of a body hitting the floor resounded around the room, as Tom played the organ.


End file.
